Turnabout Flashbacks
by MoonRaven1412
Summary: Right now only sneak peeks what could be. Please take a look and tell me what you think. OC centered fic, not self insert. Tagged characters the ones who appear in these short dialogues. Only dialogue right now. Reviews and PMs appreciated. Damn, this is the first time I've done something like this... Look at my other fics if you want a feel on my writing style. Thank you.


**A/N: So... This is not a proper chapter. Only sneak peeks of what I would write about if I were to start publishing this fic. In the center would be a family of three: George Wordsworth, Lucille Indigo (Lucy Wordsworth after marriage) and their daughter Julia.**

 **Right now I want your opinions of whether or not should I start publishing this fic. Does this pique your interest? Is there something wrong with my characters already that needs to be fixed? Are the character relations believable? Is the Indigo ability believable and not overpowered? I know this isn't much to work with. Especially when this is only a part of the timeline(but some things need to keep unspoiled right?).**

 **This is also related to _Apology._ A fic/song lyrics I wrote some time ago.**

* * *

 **Turnabout Flashbacks**

 **Sneak peeks**

"There are two sides of law. The one we see: police detectives, courtrooms, lawyers… And the one we don't see: undercover work, spying, informants… In order to work efficiently and clean out the hidden corruption from the public side of law, we need both."

"I see… From the way you speak, George, am I to assume you are going to work behind the scenes?"

"Gregory, brother… It's only natural. You are the older one. You have already begun your career as defense attorney and you have seen what the likes of Von Karma are doing. In order to get people like them out… You need someone on the grey area of law. And I'm more than prepared to do so."

"After your wedding, you changed your name…"

"In order to prevent too obvious connections between us. I am, after all, going to compete with BlueCorp and such companies in the business world. It's better if our careers remain separate in the public."

"Do you really think the situation is that bad?"

"Ask it yourself. How many pieces of evidence have gone missing in recent years? How many defendant have been coerced or blackmailed to confess crimes they didn't do? How many times judges have been bribed to ignore testimonies or false evidence? You've seen it. You fight it. But you can't do it alone. And not necessary only by abiding the law."

"And that's where you come in?"

"Yes. I'll be in contact with suspicious parties and gather evidence against them. It will take time but meanwhile I can take care of my security system business."

"You mentioned gathering backup copies of each place those cameras and sensors are installed."

"That's lawful and the buyers know it."

"…I wish you luck then… George Wordsworth."

* * *

"What exactly is this… 'Gazing'?"

"You mean the inherited ability of those in Indigo line?"

"Yes… You've mentioned it a couple of times but…"

"Neither I nor my husband have bothered to explain it. I understand your confusion. Gazing is… Is a term we use of seeing the past. No one knows where the ability came from. Some suspect that it is in connection with the Channeling of the Fey Clan but nothing has been confirmed and probably will never be."

"No spirits then?"

"Not really. The Gazing is divided in two parts: Passive and Active. Passive gazing is awakened early but often passed off as child's imagination. For example one could walk on a street and see an old pizza parlor from thirty years ago when nowadays on the same spot there is a cosmetics store. They could even smell the garlic and basil from there if the ability is strong enough. Or then they could cross street and when they turn to look at the cars racing past they'd see horse-drawn carriages instead."

"What about Active gazing?"

"That's trickier. It may or may not develop. But when it does, it's more often than not very traumatic to the child. Her passive ability tunes into something dramatic that has had great emotional impact on the people and they see it happening like they are there."

"Did that happen to you?"

"I… My cousin made a suicide in her room when I was two years old. She was sixteen. She couldn't handle the strain anymore on her eyes and mind. She didn't learn to control her Active gazing. Then one day… I was eleven. I walked into the room at my aunt's house and saw how my cousin Louisa hung a noose from the light fixture and put her head through it. When the chair was gone, I screamed."

"I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to bring up bad memories."

"But you understand it now. Unlike Louisa I didn't break down. I became stronger… And now I work for Interpol. They have a couple of Indigos working for them so it was easy to blend in."

"…You still didn't explain what exactly the Active gazing does."

"…It allows us purposefully tune into a certain time or place in the past. It works on people and objects too. The stronger the ability, more accurate results. It's handy when solving crimes. One just need to find the correct evidence to support what they saw. Witness testimonies aren't exactly trusted even though Indigos are incapable of lying about what they saw."

"Thank you for telling me this."

"You are welcome Gregory. Now tell me how Miles is doing? He is soon five years old, isn't he?"

* * *

"What is it dear?"

"Von Karma won the custody over Miles."

"Oh no…"

"I'm afraid what will happen to him now."

"Miles is strong, just like his father was. And you need to be a father to Julia now."

* * *

"Hey, little squirt. What are you doing at courthouse?"

"I'm watching the trials! They are interesting and I get to see different defense attorneys at work!"

"Ho? You are on the side of the defendant then?"

"Yes, but only if they are innocent."

"Where are your mother and father?"

"At work. I didn't have school today so dad let me come here. He'll come pick me up soon though."

"How old are you?"

"Seven and half! And when I grow up I'm gonna be a defense attorney too! Just like Uncle Greg."

"That's awfully young. Are you sure that's what you wanna be?"

"No, it isn't. And yes. I'm gonna make sure the good guys are good and bad guys are found out!"

"Heh, nice to meet you, squirt. I'm Diego Armando, a defense attorney."

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Armando. My name is Julia Wordsworth."

* * *

" _What is going on? I wasn't… I'm in an elevator?"_

" _Dad? Where are we going?"_

" _Who's that kid?"_

" _Oh, a bailiff is here too!"_

" _What's going? Why is the ground shaking? Why did we stop?"_

" _Don't fight! The elevator might fall!"_

" _Don't touch that gun, they are dangerous! Don't throw it, it might go off! No!_

 _ **Bang!**_

" _ **Raaagh."**_

"Iyaaaaaaah!"

" _What's going on? Why isn't anyone moving? Why are the doors opening? Who is that man? Why is he pointing a gun at dad?"_

 _ **Bang!**_

"… _It… It wasn't dad… It was… Uncle Greg?"_

* * *

"So… You're Günter Edelweiss?"

"Yes, Mr. Von Karma. We spoke at the phone a week ago."

"And you say you have some information about this defendant in my next trial."

"That is correct." _"And I'm hating every single moment in this room."_

* * *

"You are aware that your first and foremost aim is to remain in your new job. Interpol can't afford losing a position like this."

"Yes, sir. Agent Indigo reports to duty. Infiltration to Ahlebastian Embassy is about to commence."

"The situation reports when possible. And… Are you sure you want to go through with this? Your husband and daughter…"

"They understand. George can look after Julia and… she has a lot of trustworthy friends."

"Lawyers."

"People just like anyone else."

"She is an Indigo. Your family is in Europe and can't help her if something of that sort…"

"George has instructions. Julia is strong. she can pull through this. Each of us have our own goals. Mine is keeping an eye on Quercus Alba and that smuggling ring Yatagarasu didn't manage to bring down."

* * *

"That's…"

"Are you alright squirt?"

"Y-Yeah… I thought I saw someone I know."

"Hurry then. Mia is waiting. She has wanted to meet you for a long time."

"Yes. And I need to wish her luck on this trial. The evidence… it says different than it shows."

"Another of your magicky things then, squirt? Mia has something like that too…"

"It's not 'magicky'. It's a special ability being passed down the line generation after generation."

"Yes, yes…"

* * *

"Julia… We need to go."

"…Miss Mia?"

"Yes?"

"I know who poisoned Mr. Armando."

"Me too."

"But there is no evidence! There is no evidence and she walks free!"

"That's true… But Julia, I promise you this: I will get her. People like Hawthorne won't go for long until they kill someone else. She got rid of evidence this time but since police didn't find it, she must have placed it on someone else, completely irrelevant and oblivious to this case…"

"So that person will be in danger too?"

"Yes. But we will find them. And get Hawthorne."

"Yes! I'll help too! And become a defense attorney too!"

* * *

"My name is Phoenix Wright."

"I know. You are Miss Mia's junior partner. And she defended you two years ago for murder of Doug Swallow."

"Y-You… How do you know?!"

"I was her co-council. And now I'm going to help you to defend her sister."

"So you know that she didn't…"

"Of course I do. Miss Fey loved and still loves Miss Mia very much. I can see it on her. And I also know who the murderer is."

"How? Were you a witness?"

"…I gazed the past and saw the truth."

"So then you can testify…"

"No. It doesn't work like that. I wasn't anywhere near this place when the murder happened. I saw everything afterwards."

"?"

"Has Mia ever mentioned Indigos to you?"

"Maybe… Once or twice."

"Then you understand. I have seen the past, now it's the time to make others see it too. With logic and evidence. That's the job of defense attorney... Isn't that right, Mr. Wright?"

"Ah, yes!"

* * *

"My name is Julia Wordsworth and I'm of Indigo line! I've seen the past and have come to testify here of the events that took place fifteen years ago in this very courthouse. I know who the killer is and I can also prove it!"

* * *

 **A/N: Ta-da! I hope this woke some thoughts. If it did, I'd like to hear them either through review or PM. Headcanons and pairing suggestions are welcome too(though romance will not be the main focus). I already have the basic timeline in my head through all five AA games and the two AAI games. I'm still considering whether to use Japanese or English names or some combination of both worlds. For example I think I'll make Maya eat ramen instead of burgers...**

 **But for now bye! Happy Christmas time, I'll be waiting for your messages. :) 3**


End file.
